Аудиенция
by Alyona
Summary: …Небезызвестный Великий Боже, Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена, как раз начал вести прием. Еле дождавшись начала аудиенции, в кабинет с грохотом ввалились два человека... Разный СЛЭШ и упоминание персонажей CSI Майами и НЙ.
1. Chapter 1

**АУДИЕНЦИЯ-1, или Испытание на прочность**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф, слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** в данном фике содержится упоминание контекста фанфиков Petoile (она же Звездочка) – "Крысы" и "Истина", а также контекста моих собственных фиков – "Супервайзор", "Доброе утро" и "Слишком много любви". А еще дается некоторый анонс кроссоверов с "Гарри Поттером", которые я вскоре размещу – чтобы все как минимум посмеялись :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…Небезызвестный Великий Боже, Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена, как раз начал вести прием. Еле дождавшись начала аудиенции, в кабинет с грохотом ввалились два человека – постарше и помоложе. Оба были чрезвычайно обеспокоены и рвались что-то сообщить, перекрикивая друг друга.  
Повелитель в конце концов устал.  
- ТИХО! Говорите по одному! Фэндом! Пейринг! Язык, страна! Суть претензии! Я ясно излагаю? Начнем с вас, - и он показал пальцем на того из визитеров, который постарше:  
- Фэндом!  
- CSI, - четко ответил посетитель.  
- Я так понимаю, Лас-Вегас? – улыбнулся Повелитель в седые усищи. – Ясно. Далее: пейринг? Отвечай теперь ты, - приказал он тому, кто помладше.  
- Грандерс, – тихо ответил юноша и залился краской.  
Повелитель сам слегка покраснел, оглядел обоих, хмыкнул про себя "Ага! Так вот ты какой, северный оле… тьфу, чего это я!", и снова обернулся к старшему:  
- Язык фанфикшена?  
- Русский, - гордо ответил тот.  
Повелитель не сдержал удивления:  
- Ого! Теперь грандерс пишут на русском? Ну-ка, ну-ка…  
- Да если бы пишут! - вскочил со своего места более горячий младший визитер. – Так, друг над другом издеваются! Есть там две такие – Звездочка и Алена. Сил моих больше от них нет… - Молодой человек в отчаянии вцепился в свою лохматую крашеную прическу, и неожиданно зарыдал, как ребенок из младшей группы детсада.  
- Я же сказал: четко суть претензий, - мягко напомнил Повелитель. – Ну говорите тогда вы, - велел он старшему. Тот нахмурился и начал:  
- Великий Боже, простите мальчика… Они с ним и правда что только не делают – постоянно тянут из стороны в сторону. Он уже и не знает, с кем он сегодня – со мной или с Ходжесом, бррр! – И рассказчика слегка передернуло. – Да я и сам не знаю – кто я в ту или иную минуту: добрый и ласковый наставник или злой и мстительный шантажист? То и дело ожидаешь какого-нибудь подвоха… Вот, скажем, сегодня: все так хорошо начиналось… Алена нам постельную сцену написала, – и оба посетителя снова покраснели. – Пусть в шутку, но все-таки… Мы только расслабились, а Звездочка нам БАЦ – и подложила такую свинью! Говорит, что я, мол, садист конченый, заставляю своих сотрудников на улице мерзнуть по ночам голыми… ну практически, - быстро поправился он. – И что Грэгу… Это вот он, значит, - и рассказчик кивнул в сторону младшего товарища, еще размазывающего слезы по щекам, - надо непременно ночью идти во двор и кому-то нести плед и термос с кофе... А у нас дома, между прочим, этот термос был единственный!  
Повелитель молча слушал и пока никак не реагировал. Но рассказчик продолжал:  
- Потом Алена, я понимаю, исключительно по широте душевной… заставила меня несколько нетрадиционным способом объясняться Грэгу в своих чувствах… - При слове "нетрадиционным способом" Повелитель странно покачнулся и огляделся – нет ли рядышком детей младше 17 лет? Но услышав продолжение жалобы, сплюнул в сердцах и пожалел, что купился на такой облом. Потому что услышал: -… она заставила меня, как ученика младшей школы, на асфальте, во дворе лаборатории, масляной краской, без перчаток, написать для него кое-что… а потом еще и руки отмывать при всех. Когда коллеги узнали, кто это написал… Они до сих пор смеются, потому что я так волновался, чтобы меня не застукали, что в трех словах сделал пять ошибок!  
Старший посетитель уже был взволнован до невозможности.  
- А потом… - голос его прервался, - потом у Звездочки оказалось с утра плохое настроение, и она… она… - и теперь уже старший глухо зарыдал, закрывая лицо большими натруженными ладонями, на которых кое-где еще оставались белые следы от неотмытой краски.  
- Так что же там случилось? – поинтересовался Повелитель Фанфикшена у младшего визитера, который к тому времени уже успокоился.  
- О Великий Боже, – ответил тот, - Звездочка заставила Гила… это вот он, - кивнул юноша на рыдающего товарища, - чтобы он на меня орал, шантажировал, угрожал меня никуда не отпустить и если я уйду, замучить Ходжеса… хотя я лично совершенно не понимаю, при чем тут Ходжес? – и юноша взглянул на Повелителя распахнутыми от удивления невозможными карими глазами. – Гил так разнервничался, что у него чуть сердечный приступ не случился… Кстати, Алена тоже угрожала ему сердечным приступом! И сказала, что если мы будем хорошо себя вести, она нас спасет от Звездочки, но тоже не совсем стандартным методом…  
- Каким же? – Повелитель откровенно улыбался.  
- Обещала, что мы усыновим ребенка и будем жить все вместе долго и счастливо… и всем плохим людям станет с нами просто скучно, и Ходжесу в первую очередь! А еще угрожа… тьфу, обещала познакомить нас с Гарри Поттером и прислать его со Снейпом к нам в Вегас для помощи в работе и обмена опытом…  
- Уф, ну и шипперы у вашего пейринга, - Повелитель устало откинулся на спинку старого уютного кресла. – Но ничего не могу сделать, голубчик, не могу, - он развел руками. – Видите ли, в России фанфикшн, и особенно слэш-фанфикшн, - оглядел он обоих мужчин, подмигивая, – только набирает обороты. Поэтому я не имею права как-то препятствовать творческим порывам именно русских фикрайтеров… - И могу только просить вас, - поглядел он на обоих умоляюще, – потерпите немножечко, ладно? А уж я в долгу не останусь…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Продолжение следует…


	2. Chapter 2

**Аудиенция-2, или Трудно быть Ангелом**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф, слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** Здесь упоминается некоторое творчество Звездочки (она же Petoile) и Симорг. В частности, упоминаются фики Звездочки "Один день" и "Новичок". Горацио Кейн - это персонаж CSIайами. А Мак - это герой CSI Нью-Йорк. И еще одна пометка: музык - это то же самое, что муза, только мужского рода :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена, выпроводив визитеров, устало прикрыл глаза и вытер пот со лба.  
"Уффф! – подумал он. – Сколько же еще проблем в моем ведомстве, особенно с появлением русскоязычных фикрайтеров… Работы просто непочатый край. Да еще вот нужно вести прием…"  
Он с неохотой протянул руку и нажал кнопку селектора:  
- Пожалуйста, пригласите следующего.

Вскоре дверь открылась, и на пороге появился новый посетитель.  
- Приветствую вас, о Великий Боже, - он сделал церемонный поклон. – Разрешите войти?  
- Заходите, - разрешил Повелитель. И начал пристально вглядываться в очередного визитера. Где он видел эту рыжую шевелюру? Надо же, мужчине явно больше сорока, а ни одного седого волоса. "Вряд ли крашеный, - обывательски подумал Повелитель. – Слишком цвет… естественный…"  
Посетитель тем временем вошел и начал говорить.  
- Великий Боже, позвольте представиться… Меня зовут Горацио Кейн. Хотя вы без лишних церемоний можете называть меня Святой Эйч. Или просто Ангел.  
- Ба! Коллега! – Повелитель наконец вспомнил, где же он видел этого человека. – Сколько лет, сколько зим! А крылья вы в приемной оставили или сдали в гардероб?  
- Я их сейчас вообще не ношу, – потупился рыжеволосый мужчина. – Слишком много проблем создают в работе…  
- Разве? – вежливо удивился Повелитель.  
- Ну вы же сами знаете… Как только кто увидит у меня эти крылья – пиши пропало. В жилетку плачутся, на шею вешаются… а то и садятся, – с горечью закончил посетитель. – Ну да ладно… я не об этом вообще хотел сказать.  
- А о чем? Какие у вас проблемы, коллега? Чем могу помочь?..  
- Да вот… проблемы опять с моими фикрайтерами!  
- Слушаю вас, - и Повелитель удобнее устроился в своем старом кресле.  
- Великий Боже, вы не поверите, но Звездочка…  
"Опять Звездочка, - подумал повелитель и поморщился. – Вторая жалоба за один день! Нет, надо поразмыслить, как все-таки повлиять на ее музыка. Может, споить его, как у Симорг?"  
Тем временем посетитель продолжал:  
- Вчера они с Симорг устроили мне очередное приключение… В частности, Звездочка затащила меня в слэш, и вы не поверите – с Маком!  
"С маком… - подумал про себя посетитель. – Где-то у меня в столе была булочка с маком… Силы небесные, до обеда еще два часа…" – он встряхнул головой и переспросил:  
- Что вы сказали, коллега? Прошу прощения, я задумался…  
- Совершенно неприличный слэш, - повторил с досадой Горацио.  
– Разве? А бывает приличный слэш? – ухмыльнулся Повелитель.  
Горацио посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
- Не время для шуток, Великий Боже…  
- То есть вы хотите сказать, что вам не понравилось?  
- Да не то чтобы… - Горацио покраснел – ярко, как краснеют все рыжие люди, и уставился в пол. – Не то, чтобы… - промямлил он, - но делать это реже одного раза в месяц – это же только раздразнивать, вы же меня понимаете…  
- Понимаю, - кивнул его собеседник и фамильярно подмигнул: – А ты не пробовал попросить Звездочку, чтобы это… кхм… было почаще?  
- Да как же я могу, - махнул рукой Горацио и снова покраснел. – Я же Ангел…  
- А, ну да. – Повелитель покивал головой. – Ну тогда терпи… Еще какие-то будут жалобы?  
- Будут, - сказал Горацио и уселся поудобнее. – Еще Звездочка мешает мне работать… Скоро весь Майами зарастет преступниками!  
- В каком смысле? – брови повелителя удивленно поднялись.  
- В самом прямом! – воскликнул Горацио. Было видно, что даже его ангельскому терпению вот-вот наступил предел. – Я только привык жить и работать в одиночку, как она взяла и обрушила на мою башку нового сотрудника… И знаете кого? Сандерса из Лас-Вегаса!  
- Ужас какой, - повелитель прикрыл глаза. – Но здесь есть выход. Я тебе дам координаты Алены: она тебе поможет, я уверен. Буквально через пару дней все будет в порядке…  
И про себя подумал: "Алена этого не потерпит. Это я знаю точно. Но надо ее предупредить, чтобы она помягче с Горацио… Все-таки если у них со Звездочкой будет очередная творческая стычка – весь мир фанфикшена полетит вверх ногами. И чем я тогда буду управлять?"  
- Благодарю вас, Великий Боже. – Горацио церемонно поклонился. - Я пойду тогда…  
- Погоди, - Повелитель вдруг привстал и взял Горацио за плечо. – Послушай… Я знаю, чем тебе помочь. Попробуй стать на какое-то время не ангелом, а живым человеком. Перестань позволять всем вешаться тебе на шею, а тем более садиться. Перестань изображать спасителя мира - и в частности опекать, как маленьких, своих подчиненных. Ты знаешь, что их иногда надо ругать?  
- Разве? – удивился Ангел. – Я попробую…  
- Попробуй, - кивнул посетитель. – Знаешь, тебе надо съездить в Вегас для обмена опытом. Устроить тебе такую командировку?  
- Если не сложно, - и Горацио опять покраснел.  
- Ну вот и ладно, – Повелитель потер руки. – Вот и договорились…Я свяжусь со Звездочкой, Симорг и Аленой. Они тебе обеспечат такую возможность… если захотят, - добавил он ехидно. – Потому что воздействовать на них напрямую я никак не могу, - сказал он своему посетителю заговорщицким тоном. – Видишь ли, мне, в отличие от вас всех, положение совершенно не позволяет ругать моих подчиненных!..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Продолжение следует...


	3. Chapter 3

**АУДИЕНЦИЯ-3, или Творческий отпуск**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф, слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** Здесь снова упоминается некоторое творчество Звездочки (она же Petoile) . Мак Тайлер и Дэнни Мессер - это персонажи CSI Нью-Йорк. Соответственно, тайссер - это пейринг Тайлер + Мессер. Также тут упомянуто и мое скромное творчество (в частности, мыльная грандерс-опера). Снарри - это отсылка к "Гарри Поттеру", к пейрингу Снейп + Гарри (будут буду скоро кроссоверы!) Сима - это Симорг. И напоминаю: музык - это то же самое, что муза, только мужского рода :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена с утра был в дурном настроении.  
"М-да… - мрачно размышлял он. – Не зря говорится – трудно быть богом! Даже в такой области, как фан-творчество… Ну вот что за безобразия творятся в хозяйстве? На ТВ-мании опять антислэшеры сцепились со слэшерами, Сима в творческом простое, Алена с головой ушла в "семейное мыло" (хотя должен признать, что пока ее герои не жалуются), а у Звездочки вообще музык заболел!"  
Великий Боже вздохнул и притянул к себе бумагу со стола. Это была выписка из истории болезни.  
"Диагноз – острое отравление тайссером", - прочитал он еще раз и выругался про себя.  
"Да-а, дела! И что мне прикажете теперь делать? Добегался туда-сюда, - ругнул он Звездочкиного музыка. – Вот послал бог подчиненных! Одни сплошные проблемы. Хоть не все такие, слава богу… то есть мне, – удовлетворенно отметил Повелитель. – Вот хотя бы Симин музык – ну что за прелесть сотрудник: тихий, скромный, а какой талантливый! Особенно когда в запое… А Аленин? На этого вообще не нарадуюсь. Ни шагу в сторону – работает в одном пейринге! Одно удовольствие смотреть. Причем вглубь копает, насколько мне известно – там уже многочастевки пошли… Да, помню-помню, из Отдела Грандерса докладывали: планируется большая сага. Это тоже хорошо, крупные произведения у нас дефицит… Вот только, - отметил он на перекидном календаре, - надо будет связаться с Отделом Снарри – мне доложили, что у Алениного музыка замечается перекос в эту сторону… Нужно проверить точность знания канона и доброжелательность. А то мне только Снейпа с его вонючими зельями здесь в приемной не хватало! Хотя я ее понимаю, Алену, - и Повелитель виновато вздохнул. – У снарристов в отделе все так хорошо… особенно после того, как сделали ремонт и выделили им отдельную секцию. А в Отделе Грандерса до сих пор три с половиной калеки и вообще полный бардак… Эххх, видимо, надо CSI-слэшеров отселять от гЕтеров, а то они вообще порвут и друг друга, и всех героев! Подозреваю, что во-вот ко мне Гриссом прибежит с жалобами, что его опять пытаются женить на Саре, а он против!"  
Великий Боже запустил руку в стол, тайком отщипнул кусок от любимой булочки и, запив чаем, продолжал размышлять.  
"Ну так вот… что со Звездочкиным-то музыком делать? Перебежчик несчастный! То они с Алениным музыком бодались: только я их успокоил – пришел Горацио на него жаловаться; только разобрался с Горацио, как – отравление тайссером! А тайссер – это вам не гарридрака какая-нибудь; это яд посильнее, и так-кой приставучий! А этот болван, то бишь музык Звездочкин, все бегает и бегает, туда, сюда… вот и добегался. На простуженный-то организм этот тайссер садится – дай боже… Ну-ка, что там еще в выписке говорится? Так, так… ну вот, я так и знал. Температура повышенная, реакции напряженные, восприятие мира суженное, эмоциональность острая… так, так: а это что! "Настроение – креативное!" Силы небесные, - так может быть, эта болезнь только мне на руку?"  
Он отбросил выписку и резко придвинул к себе селектор.  
- Алло! – крикнул он, нажав кнопку. – Пишите срочно приказ! "Музыка Звездочки на больничный не отправлять! Оплатить ему творческий отпуск длиной… ээээ… в общем, сколько захочет! И непременно, непременно все творения в первую очередь доставлять мне на стол! ВСЕ! Фики, обои, даже пародии! И стихи, если будут! Вы меня поняли?  
- Да, Великий Боже, – раздался из селектора женский голос. – Но…  
- Никаких НО! Я понимаю – условия очень льготные! Но ЭТОТ сотрудник заслуживает таких условий! Тем более у него сейчас эмоциональность повышенная, реакции обостренные… вот и пусть пишет!...  
Селектор умолк, и Великий Боже удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку любимого старого кресла.  
"Уффф! Нет, я все-таки еще поработаю! Меня все-таки еще рано списывать в тираж. Я безусловно талантливый руководитель… Я еще умею эффективно использовать штат, даже если сотрудники болеют!"

…Через некоторое время Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена, как обычно, снова пришел на работу. Приема в этот день не было, и он как раз вознамерился хорошенько откусить от своей любимой булочки…  
Но тут в дверь постучали.  
- Кто там еще? – поморщился повелитель. – Неприемный же день!  
Однако дверь открылась, и на пороге возникли двое. Один – постарше, с аккуратной прической и проницательными глазами, а другой – помоложе, с трехдневной щетиной и в элегантных очках.  
- Здравствуйте, Великий Боже! Разрешите?  
Повелитель прищурился, разглядывая визитеров, и вдруг обрадованно раскинул руки:  
- О, конечно! Вам – можно в любое время! Надо же, Мак и Дэнни собственной персоной! Давненько вы у меня не были… Уж простите, сразу не узнал: стар стал, вижу плохо… Очень, очень рад! С чем пожаловали?  
- Мы это, Великий Боже.. – немного смущаясь, начал старший. Но тут младший, нетерпеливый, как вся молодежь, подскочил к столу и, схватив руку Повелителя, с жаром начал ее трясти:  
- Спасибо! Большое спасибо!  
- Да за что спасибо-то? – Повелитель безуспешно пытался вытянуть свои многострадальные пальцы из крепкой загорелой ладони.  
- За все! – юный визитер разрумянился, глаза его за стеклами очков радостно блестели. Тем временем старший подошел и, одернув полы пиджака, тихо кашлянул:  
- Кхм… Дэнни… хватит. Я все понимаю, ты безумно рад, но…  
- Да я же только поблагодарить, - смутился молодой человек. – Я же от чистого сердца!  
- У него, Великий Боже, все от чистого сердца… - улыбаясь, проговорил старший, обнимая младшего за плечи. – Позвольте и мне за это вас поблагодарить…  
- Да за что! – Повелитель уже не понимал, что происходит.  
- За все… Вот за Дэнни, в частности, - и старший посетитель тоже покраснел.  
- И за Мака, - опустил глаза в пол младший.  
- Мы ведь так долго были просто знакомыми, - сказал тихо старший, - и просто сотрудниками… И даже не знали, что…В общем, что мы еще и хорошие друзья… И даже больше того…  
- А началось все вообще очень грустно, - подхватил младший. – Я в больнице был… у меня брат пострадал очень, его избили…  
- Так значит, на излишний ангст жалуетесь? – спросил Повелитель.  
- Да нет же! – с улыбкой перебил молодой человек. – Я вовсе не жалуюсь! Хотя конечно, попервости было неприятно… мягко говоря… А потом – потом зато все было очень хорошо! – добавил он взахлеб. – Я когда от брата вышел… в больничный двор… я плакать даже хотел. И тут увидел Мака… мы поговорили, а потом… потом он меня обнял…- и молодой человек залился краской до самых ушей.  
А старший посетитель подхватил:  
- Конечно, вы наверняка знаете, что это объятие – содержание канона и несколько не из вашей области… Но зато потом! Потом! В общем, кхм… спасибо вам, Великий Боже, за то, что вы нашему пейрингу такого отличного музыка выделили… А то про нас и так мало пишут, а чтобы настолько… эээ… талантливо – вообще первый раз! - и посетитель, выдохнув, замолчал и сел на диван, увлекая за собой второго.  
Два человека сидели обнявшись, и постепенно забывали, где находятся: не обращая внимания на грозного Повелителя, они смотрели друг на друга, и в глазах их светилось нечто… нечто такое… Пожалуй, Повелитель последний раз видел что-то подобное, когда к нему приходили те двое… представители грандерса.  
Подумав об этом, Великий Боже вздрогнул. И вспомнил.  
Он же сам отправил Звездочкиного музыка в творческий отпуск. Вместо больничного.  
А заболел он… чем? Острое отравление тайссером", – вспомнил Повелитель цитату из истории болезни.  
Он покашлял, чтобы оторвать этих двоих друг от друга, и спросил у них чрезвычайно дипломатическим тоном:  
- Ну так жалобы-то… Жалобы будут?  
- Да что вы, Боже, - вскрикнули оба. – Совсем наоборот!  
Они поднялись, пробормотали еще раз слова благодарности и, держась за руки, вышли из кабинета.

Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена ошарашенно смотрел им вслед. А потом досадливо уронил руки на стол.  
"Как же я мог забыть, старый я склеротик! как же я мог запамятовать, что Звездочкин музык – прожженный слэшер?... Так что хорошо еще, что жалоб нет. Даже наоборот, поди ж ты! Наверняка за счет того, что этот музык при всем прочем еще и жутко талантливый… Уффф, ну что же: будем считать, что на этот раз мне с сотрудником просто повезло!"


	4. Chapter 4

**АУДИЕНЦИЯ-4, или Займемся любовью**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф, слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** Здесь снова упоминается Звездочка (она же Petoile) . Мак Тайлер и Дэнни Мессер - это персонажи CSI Нью-Йорк. Соответственно, тайссер - это пейринг Тайлер + Мессер. Также тут упомянут пейринг грандерс (Гил + Грэг) и мое скромное творчество (в частности, мыльная грандерс-опера). И напоминаю: музык - это то же самое, что муза, только мужского рода. В частности, Звездочкиного музыка зовут Прожженный Слэшер - для друзей просто Слэшер :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Дэнни Мессер был с утра в скверном настроении. Он даже кофе сварить забыл – это было просто неслыханно.  
Мак не верил своим глазам.  
- Малыш… ты не заболел? – он нежно коснулся ладонью лба Дэнни. – Выглядишь как-то не очень… Что случилось?  
От прикосновения ладони ко лбу Дэнни глухо застонал.  
- Мак… не дразни меня! Не надо! Я… я не могу больше.  
- А-а, - кивнул Мак и улыбнулся. – Ты об этом? Ну не переживай так… думаю, что скоро Звездочкин музык выйдет из творческого простоя, и мы с тобой получим возможность снова… побыть немного ближе… А пока – ну что делать, Дэнни, дружок. Мы ведь персонажи: что про нас пишут – то мы и делаем…  
- Плохо быть персонажами, – сквозь зубы процедил Дэнни. – Любой как хочет, так и издевается! Это просто неслыханно! У меня скоро будет этот… - Дэнни покраснел, а потом выпалил, зажмурив глаза, как детсадовец: - Спермотоксикоз у меня будет, вот! У меня уже мозоли на руке…  
- Бедненький ты мой, - подначил его Мак. – Несчастненький… А что ты думаешь, молодость – это одни привилегии?  
- Мак, прекрати, - Дэнни сжал кулаки. – Я ведь не посмотрю, что ты…  
- Что? – Мак скорчил ехидную рожу. – Ты даже и побить меня не можешь как следует, пока Слэшер про это не напишет! Хи-хи-хи…  
- Да уж, - и Дэнни бессильно опустил кулаки. – Ну Мак… что делать-то? Я вчера на улице встретил Сандерса, - сквозь зубы прошипел несчастный парень. – Думал – вцеплюсь ему в его счастливую рожу… Идет, гад, насвистывает!  
- А что ты хочешь, - вздохнул Мак, не скрывая уже и своей досады. – Им с Грисом везет… Флаффер носом землю роет – по фику в день выдает! Ему в секции грандерса обещали медаль повесить и выговор… то есть, тьфу – благодарность объявить в приказе. И на конкурс Руслэш делегировать от секции.  
- Ну да, – Дэнни чуть не заревел, - от нашей секции Слэшера тоже делегировали! А толку? Старенькое выставил, гад… Ну за что, за что мы с тобой такие несчастные?!!  
Мак не знал, что ответить. А Дэнни вскочил и ринулся в прихожую.  
- Ты куда? – встревоженно спросил Мак.  
- К Повелителю!!! – крикнул Дэнни уже из коридора, на ходу натягивая куртку.

Повелитель Всея Фанфикшена вошел в кабинет, засунул в стол свежую булочку с маком и нажал кнопку селектора.  
- Доброе утро, дорогуша, – поприветствовал он секретаршу. – Какие у нас сегодня планы на день?  
- Сначала – написание приказа с благодарностью; я уже подготовила текст, вам только подписать.  
- Это Флафферу, что ли? За активную работу и пополнение секции грандерса новыми фикрайтерами?  
- Совершенно верно, – отозвалась секретарша. - Потом – курирование конкурса Руслэш, далее – делегирование полномочных представителей на ТВ-манию к ГСР-щикам…  
- Это по какому вопросу? – нахмурился Повелитель, вспоминая. – По поводу того, что мало пишут?  
- Именно, - подтвердила секретарша. – В последнем челлендже вообще одни слэшеры… Да, и еще прием населения.  
- А кто у нас там записан из населения?  
- Прожженный Слэшер записывался, - секретарша хихикнула, стараясь, чтобы шеф не заметил.  
- Что это он? – удивился Повелитель. – Он же недавно в творческом отпуске был?  
- Ну да, – секретарша хихикала уже не таясь. – А теперь с жалобой пришел.  
- С жалобой? – Повелитель вскочил и чуть не сел мимо стула. – На кого?  
- На Звездочку, - продолжала хихикать секретарша. – Справку из травмпункта принес: говорит, она его побила черновиками по голове и не дает расслабиться, заставляет работать. А ему не работается. Вдохновения нету, говорит...  
- Понятно, - Повелитель опять нахмурился. – Ладно, пусть подождет, пока я с остальными закончу!

Дэнни влетел в приемную Повелителя, где столкнулся нос к носу с его секретаршей. Ее знали все персонажи, музыки и фанфикеры: если она не намерена была пустить кого-то к Повелителю, просочиться в кабинет было совершенно невозможно.  
- Ты куда, Мессер? – схватила его за рукав секретарша.  
Ну да, она еще и знала всех персонажей по именам. ВСЕХ! Во всех фэндомах! Это была просто фурия, а не секретарша. И где только повелитель нашел такую!  
- Пустите, – отбивался Дэнни, но напрасно.  
- Я спрашиваю: ТЫ КУДА?!!  
- К Повелителю…. мне срочно… по важному делу…  
- У всех важные дела, - тоном учительницы изрекла секретарша. – Иди в коридор и жди. Занимай очередь. Там уже ждет один посетитель, будешь за ним.  
Дэнни вздохнул и потащился в коридор. Подошел к скрюченной фигуре, сидевшей на одном из стульев: в темноте было плохо видно, кто это.  
- Эй, приятель, - негромко спросил Дэнни, - ты последний на прием?  
Фигура распрямилась, поворачиваясь к свету, и Дэнни ахнул. Он узнал Слэшера – на данный момент своего ненавистного врага.  
- Что же ты с нами делаешь, гад? – зашипел Дэнни, схватив Слэшера за грудки. – Как же тебе не стыдно?  
- Эй, эй, руки! – начал отбиваться Слэшер. – Я и так травмирован…  
- Убить бы тебя вообще, - Дэнни тряс несчастного музыка что есть силы, пока тот не вырвался.  
- Ты с ума сошел, Мессер, черт тебя дери? Что случилось?  
- А ты не знаешь? – ответил Дэнни, тяжело дыша. – Сколько уже времени ты про нас ничего не писал? Знаешь, как я по Маку соскучился… Сил моих нет! Но мы же не можем… мы же персонажи… А кроме тебя, гада, никто больше про нас не пишет! – и Дэнни обессиленно рухнул на стул.  
- Да видишь ли… - Слэшер опустил глаза, - я знаю про это… Но я ведь тоже так не могу… Когда не пишется ничего – как писать? Я и подумал – лучше ничего, чем кое-как… Ведь правда? А на хороший НС тем более ой какое вдохновение нужно! А когда тебя еще и черновиками пыльными по башке… Знаешь, как больно? - и Слэшер потер голову, где отчетливо виднелась большая шишка.  
- Ну прости, друг, - выдохнул пристыженный Дэнни. – Но и меня пойми тоже! Я ведь так не могу – быть с ним рядом, и чтоб ничего! А у нас пока только на тебя одна надежда…  
Он сел к Слэшеру поближе и зашептал:  
- Ну пожалуйста… постарайся… хотя бы один фик… ма-аленький… Хотя бы с поцелуями пока, ну пожалуйста!..  
Слэшер посмотрел на него и вдруг ответил:  
- Я постараюсь, Дэнни. Я просто не знал, что у тебя это так… сильно…  
- И у Мака тоже сильно, - вздохнул Дэнни, - только он не жалуется… терпит. А я не могу терпеть…  
- Не надо терпеть, - вскочил со стула Слэшер. – Иди домой… Когда ты придешь, как раз все будет готово!.. - он вскочил и побежал по коридору, громко топая.  
Дэнни какое-то время сидел без движения, не веря своим ушам, а потом также сорвался с места и побежал домой.

Мак полулежал в гостиной на диване и говорил по телефону.  
- Звездочка, милая, - назидательно говорил он в трубку, – ну сколько мне тебя учить? Да, ты наш фанфикер и вообще мать родная, но тут ты однозначно неправа. Я старше тебя, и лучше знаю жизнь, посему ты меня послушай. Твой Слэшер, несмотря на весь его внешний цинизм, на самом деле чрезвычайно тонкая и ранимая личность. Да, я понял – ты мне уже сказала: чтоб заставить его выйти из творческого простоя, ты его била черновиками по голове. Я правильно понял? Но это же твоя самая большая ошибка! С такими личностями нужно лаской, нежностью... Кстати, ты еще увидишь: он у тебя из ангста начнет в мыло переходить, настолько у него ранимая душа… Что говоришь? Нет, - и Мак зарделся, - мы не возражаем против мыла… Что? Эххх… как в грандерсе – это я не знаю пока, может быть, со временем… чуть попозже… у нас пока тут с жильем не все хорошо, да и работа опасная… Да, конечно, Звездочка, дорогая, – я знаю, что это дежурные отмазки, но… ты же знаешь, у меня Дэнни как ребенок, куда нам еще одного? Вот когда повзрослеет хотя бы чуть – тогда возможно… Но думаю, это вы со Слэшером договоритесь. А пока – ты его не бей. Ты его уговори. Что? Да ладно, мы, если что, потерпим… Да, представь: и Дэнни потерпит, если надо будет. А вы уж со Слэшером в благодарность за наше терпение не забывайте о нас, хорошо? И помни – лаской, лаской! Нежностью! О, погоди, там кто-то пришел… я перезвоню…  
Мак положил трубку и пошел открывать. За дверью был Дэнни: он лихорадочно ворвался в дом, пожирая Мака глазами.  
- Ну что, - усмехнулся тот, - был у Повелителя?  
- Неа, - ответил Дэнни, пытаясь отдышаться. – Но зато я встретил Слэшера. И поговорил с ним… по-мужски.  
- Неужели побил? – удивленно взглянул Мак.  
- Нет, зачем? Я его… уговорил. Я его очень просил! И ты знаешь – сработало.  
- Я и не сомневался, - сказал Мак, чрезвычайно довольный собой. А Дэнни тем временем стянул с себя куртку, шарф, свитер… и принялся за джинсы.  
- Что это с тобой, малыш? – уставился на него Мак.  
- А ты… ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил Дэнни, облизывая губы.  
Мак прислушался к себе и просиял:  
- Чувствую… пошли скорее…  
Он взял Дэнни за руку и повел в спальню.

…А в это время Слэшер лихорадочно дописывал свежий тайссер - НС-17 на десять страниц. Ведь если к нему с лаской – ему для друзей ничего не жалко!


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Аудиенция-5, или После отпуска**

**Автор**: Алёна  
**Жанр**: юмор, флафф, слэш  
**Дисклеймер: **все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую…  
**От автора:** написано к открытию нового сайта по CSI: упоминаются разные новенькие и старенькие авторы сообщества :)

&

Отпуск - такая вещь, которая приятна всем. А уж если ты работаешь Повелителем Всея Фанфикшена – и подавно. На такой работе отдыхать нужно в два раза чаще, да еще и пить молоко за вредность.  
Но все когда-нибудь кончается, и наступает пора идти на работу.  
Великий Боже вошел в свой кабинет, с удовольствием обозрел на двери табличку «неприемный день» и развалился в любимом кресле, убирая в стол аж три свежих булочки с маком.  
А потом нажал на кнопку селектора.  
- Да, босс? – раздался в динамике голос секретарши.  
- Что у нас сегодня по плану? – спросил Повелитель. – Приема не будет, поэтому - чем занимаемся?  
- Работы много, - вздохнула секретарша. – Во-первых - урегулирование территориальных вопросов в форуме ТВ-мания и Из России с любовью. Во-вторых, заявка от Кенгуру на совместительство в секцию обзора, так... еще одна от нее же - в секцию тайссера, и еще одна в экзотические пейринги...  
- Значит так, - Повелитель слегка раздраженно прервал секретаршу. - Оформите ей пропуск на свободное перемещение, а то она завтра еще с кучей заявок прискачет. Что еще?  
- Еще заявки материальные по фэндомам, – вздохнула секретарша в селекторе. – А где брать резервы – ума не приложу…  
- Давайте тогда с более приятного начнем, - покровительственно сказал Великий Боже. – Что у нас там с территориальными претензиями?  
Секретарша затянула официальным тоном: - Два месяца назад в форуме ТВ-Мания произошел раскол, в результате которого вся секция слэша была выселена с форума…  
- Куда? – спросил Великий Боже растерянно.  
- Никуда, – мстительно отозвалась секретарша. – А точнее – куда хотят, лишь бы на Мании их не было…  
- Совсем антислэшеры с ума сошли, - Повелитель начал закипать. – А кто же там остался из фанфикеров?…  
- В общем, никто, - секретарша, наоборот, просто истекала сарказмом. – Сначала они решили вообще весь фанфикшен вычистить как класс… потому что им правильно сказали: если будут фики – будет и слэш.  
- А они что? – спросил Повелитель, не ожидая ничего хорошего.  
- В общем, все прогнозируемо, - доложила секретарша. – Таки они допустили к себе некоторый фанфикшен, но запретили у себя слэш законодательно…  
Тут Великий Боже неприлично захохотал:  
- И как теперь у них результаты?  
- В общем никак, чего и следовало ожидать: застой и тоска.  
- Неудивительно, – произнес Повелитель, доставая из ящика одну булочку с маком. – Жесткие ограничения и отсутствие толерантности никогда не приводили к расцвету творчества. Значит, попрошу вас подготовить приказ: форум ТВ-Мания вывести из-под нашего ведомства. У них там фанфикеров почти совсем не осталось…  
- И правильно, - сказала секретарша удовлетворенно. – А те здравомыслящие фикеры, которые там работают, таким образом потихоньку перейдут в форум «Из России с любовью»…  
- Это что за форум такой? - встрепенулся Великий Боже.  
- Так новый же! Это слэш-секция открыла, которую с Мании погнали. Вас не было, помочь некому... так они сами, представляете? – в тоне секретарши звучала прямо материнская гордость. – Буквально за три дня новый форум открыли и там собрались. Форуму всего два месяца, а у них – представляете? – уже без малого восемьдесят участников!  
- Сколько-сколько? – не поверил своим ушам Повелитель.  
- Восемьдесят! – повторила секретарша погромче. – В форуме еще и масса топиков разных; начали со слэша, а теперь там у них и гет, и чего только нет вообще! И такое обсуждение интересное, – добавила она полушепотом. – Зачитаешься…  
- Серьезно? – Великий Боже даже отложил булочку. – А творчество как?  
- Читать не успеваю, - весело пожаловалась секретарша. – Причем у них для фиков теперь ЖЖ. Все там аккуратненько, по закладочкам, по пейрингам-авторам – загляденье. Первый челлендж только-только прошел, второй вот будет… душа радуется, – по легким всхлипам в голосе было понятно, что пожилая дама неожиданно растрогалась.  
- Замечательно, - улыбнулся в усы Повелитель. – Подготовьте приказ по тому форуму – наладить снабжение материальными и духовными ресурсами в первую очередь. И всем выдать медали от нашего ведомства: «За волю к свободному творчеству и взаимную толерантность». Ведь, как я надеюсь, там слэшеры гетеров не бьют?  
- Куда там, - секретарша снова ожила и заговорила горделивым тоном. – Вы не представляете: они друг друга, наоборот, читают и обсуждают! Мании и не снилось!  
- С ума сойти, - произнес Повелитель довольно. – Так говорите, у них челлендж? Надо будет заглянуть… проголосовать, что ли… Ну что ж, порадовали вы меня. Сами-то что не радуетесь: или мне кажется?  
- Не кажется, - вздохнула секретарша. - Звездочка меня беспокоит… Она ведь и ЖЖ этот самый ведет, и форум новый админит, и фики пишет. Устает сильно!  
- Ладно, - Повелитель задумался, а потом принял решение. - Самой Звездочке мы помочь не сможем, а вот ее музыку выпиши усиленное питание. У него сейчас по тайссеру работы будет валом, пусть ест побольше, сил набирается.  
- Будет сделано, - в селекторе послышался стрекот клавиатуры.  
Повелитель воспользовался моментом и дожевал очередную булочку. А потом продолжил:  
- Ну что ж, теперь перейдем к нашим заявкам. Ведь, насколько я понимаю, в Манию уже ничего не нужно, все пойдет в новый форум?  
- Естественно, - хмыкнула секретарша.  
– Тогда давайте по порядку, - Повелитель взял ручку и приготовился слушать. В селекторе зашелестели бумаги:  
- Значит, так: секция тайссера – это слэш-отдел! – просила две дюжины белых рубашек, десятков пять ароматических свечей, побольше молотого кофе... У Звездочки там напополам с Динчиком новая вселенная проклевывается. Скоро тайссер в MDD певратится. Ах, да: и еще три килограмма корма для Бродяги.  
- Для кого?! – переспросил Повелитель, чуть не рухнув с любимого кресла.  
- Для собаки, - поспешно уточнила секретарша. - Дэнни собаку завел… но ему Звездочка разрешила!  
- Хорошо, - Повелитель перевел дух. – Насчет корма согласен, насчет свечей – тоже согласен. Там как раз такая фаза знакомства должна идти, ррромантическая! А с рубашками что они делают?  
- Понятия не имею: рвут, наверное? – сказал секретарша бесстрастным голосом. – Ну так что, выписывать?  
- Выписывать, - махнул рукой Великий Боже. – В честь двухмесячного юбилея - выписывать! Так, что у нас дальше?  
- По Майами два пейринга – HS и ДюКейн, - доложила секретарша. – Начнем с Эйча: он подал заявку на клонирование. Жалуется, что с обоими пейрингами не справляется. А больше им, говорят, ничего не надо. Диннчик сообщила, что Спидл запчасти и бензин для мотоцикла сам достает, а Адмирал-цур-зее вообще никаких заявок не прислал. Сказал, что Келли ничего не нужно, пока у нее Эйч есть, и что сама Келли вообще девушка без запросов. Она и так красивая, - проговорила пожилая секретарша с легкой завистью.  
- Она не просто красивая… она прекрасная, - отечески проворковал Великий Боже. – Значит, запишите – Эйча направить на клонирование в ближайшие три дня. Сколько копий запрашивали? Две? Я так понял, одна для гета и одна для слэша. Хорошо. Вот разумное решение, а то начинают одного на части рвать!  
Великий Боже тайком отщипнул кусок от булочки и поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
- Ну, а что у нас с Вегасом? Там что – ГСР?  
- Нету ГСР, - сообщила секретарша.  
- КАК?! – Повелитель чуть не подавился булочкой. – В новом форуме ни одного фанфика по ГСР?  
- Пока ни одного, - по тону было слышно, что секретарша удивленно развела руками или что-то в этом роде. – Разве только в черновиках если? Но зато есть сникерс. Много сникерса! Будем открывать секцию. Начальник секции – некая LoveCSIgirl.  
- Отлично, - сказал Повелитель. - Так что же заказывала секция сникерса?  
Возникла пауза – видно, секретарша сверялась со списками:  
- Так… две гантели по шесть кило каждая, пару новых футболок взамен разрезанной, белое платье и букет на свадьбу... а, еще Алёна просила витамины для беременных.  
- Подождите, подождите, какая Алёна?? Наша Алёна?? - Повелитель задохнулся от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли. – Она что, выгнала своего грандерсного музыка??  
- Типун вам на язык! - рассердилась секретарша. - О, простите, босс. Я хотела сказать, что это ее музык и развлекается. У нее там сникерс, но в рамках грандесоидной вселенной.  
Великий Боже выдохнул и попытался вспомнить, где в кабинете была припрятана бутылочка коньяка.  
- Ну, а в секции грандерса что? – вопросил он, обретя дар речи. - Я так понял, Гриссома клонировать не требуется?  
- Раз пока нету ГСР – не требуется, - подтвердила секретарша. – А вот в самой секции грандерса много новеньких… Ой, уж как там Лекс творит, так весь ЖЖ то плачет, то смеется, зачитаешься! От нее списочек… - секретарша вновь пошелестела бумагами. – Вот: два билета в оба конца на Сейшелы, большого плюшевого медведя, аквариум с рыбками и шест для стриптиза.  
- Шест? – Великий Боже икнул и недоверчиво поднял брови. – А Гриссом-то… согласен?  
- Не просто согласен, - в динамике раздалось хихиканье. - Просил заявку как можно быстрее пробить, а то День влюбленных на носу, а он новый танец для Грэга выучить хочет.  
- Ну хорошо… давайте шест, - выдохнул Повелитель устало. – По грандерсу все?  
- Нет еще, – ехидно сказала секретарша и опять чем-то зашуршала. – Теперь большой список от Алены. Значит, так… Алена заказывала: маленького розового медведя, приставку Плэйстейшн, альбом для фотографий, два билета в оба конца в Калифорнию, спортивную форму для бега - сорок шестого размера с эмблемой LVPD, два абонемента на два лица каждый – один в оперу и один на концерты панк-рока, а еще... - секретарша опять хихикнула в трубку, - три пары трусов пятьдесят четвертого размера с божьими коровками.  
- С какими коровками? – переспросил Повелитель, во второй раз чуть не подавившись булочкой.  
- С божьими, - повторила секретарша, неприлично фыркнув. – И это не все! Еще она составила отдельный список для Деньков: шесть коробок молочной смеси без сои, абонемент в планетарий, компакт-диск с детскими песенками, бутылку хорошего виски... – секретарша удивленно запнулась, но вскоре продолжила: - … и автомобильное кресло для детишек от года. Кстати, старое они могут отдать в секцию сникерса; хотя, - добавила она тоном старой сплетницы, – по сведениям из той секции, им все равно придется второе покупать!  
- Ничего себе, - пробормотал Повелитель. – Стоило один раз уйти в отпуск – и столько новостей!  
- Конечно, - сказала секретарша покровительственно. – Свободное творчество – оно такое… Вы сходите, сходите к ним в ЖЖ, - добавила она хитро. – Там много еще всего разного: и про Дэлко, и про Брасса, и про Стэллу с Пэйтон… В общем, фэндом просто расцвел!..  
- Непременно, - произнес Великий Боже, прожевывая булочку. – И думается мне… мы сделаем им подарок. К новоселью, к круглой дате, ко Дню влюбленных опять же… Минуточку, подумаю – какой лучше, чтоб для всех. О! Сайт! Сайт по фэндому, новый! По всем трем, точнее! Всё, точно. Пишите приказ. А мне, если можно, сделайте стаканчик чаю с лимоном… и с коньячком, – добавил он просительно.

…Потягивая душистый успокаивающий чай, Повелитель зажевывал его очередной булочкой и думал:  
«Да уж, как хотел – все так и вышло. Свободное творчество, свободное обсуждение, восемьдесят человек народу за два месяца… Эхх, порадовали старика! Сходить, что ли, к ним в ЖЖ – почитать, порадоваться? Может, и нашепчу потом кому из режиссеров на ушко что-нибудь из прочитанного. Ведь на самом деле в моей власти повлиять немного на будущий канон!»


End file.
